Ed, Edd n Eddy Vol.1: Edifying Ed-ventures
Ed, Edd n Eddy Vol.1: Edifying Ed-ventures is a DVD compilation of six Ed, Edd n Eddy episodes from Seasons 1 and 2. It was released in the United States (Region 1) on May 10, 2005 and in the United Kingdom (Region 2) in 2006. Preview The DVD was first announced in January 2005 with a commercial as the very first DVD compilation in Ed, Edd n Eddy. This made many fans excited. Edifying Ed-ventures consists of six episodes from Seasons 1 and 2, runs for 83 minutes and has some extra features. Overview The appearance of the front cover is a greenish color with the Eds gazing hungrily into a jawbreaker with their reflection. The menus are designed to match the artwork style of the TV series, utilizing very similar backgrounds and lettering. The main menu offers the standard options found on most DVDs - watch the episodes, change the language (options are French, Spanish, and English), watch the 'Fun Extras', or watch some trailers of other Cartoon Network series. Fun Extras Four extra features are included on the DVD: *Plank's Perspective - a video where Jonny relates Plank's summaries of the kids of the cul-de-sac (with the exception of Nazz). *Club Ed: The Rules and Regulations - a video created by The Benson Company, with voiceovers set to clips from the series, explaining the procedures followed by an Ed. *"My Best Friend Plank" - a live-action music video created by Swedish animation company Filmteknara, which aired on Cartoon Network during summer 2002. *''The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy'' episode "Nursery Crimes." Episodes The DVD contains six episodes from Ed, Edd n Eddy; three from Season 1 and three from Season 2. However, it does not contain any episodes from Season 3 or Season 4, even though the DVD was released in 2005, after these seasons were completed. Season 1 *''"Sir Ed-a-Lot"'' - Edd and Eddy help Ed baby-sit Jimmy and Sarah. *''"Who, What, Where, Ed"'' - The Eds want their own chicken but have to go through a ridiculous series of trades in order to obtain the egg. *''"Avast Ye Eds"'' - After a tire-swing scam gone awry, the Eds launched a cruise line on the local creek. The Eds make a cruise out of a big tire inner-tube and convince the kids to go on the cruise. All goes well until the Kanker Sisters foil the Eds plan. Season 2 *''"Know it All Ed"'' - Eddy sells turkey basters to the neighborhood children as Canadian squirt guns. *''"Mirror, Mirror, on the Ed"'' - The Eds join the neighborhood children in a game of Truth or Dare. But, of course, they abandoned the Eds and they ended up daring each other to act like a different Ed. *''"Hot Buttered Ed"'' - The Eds try to get their spot at the swimming hole back, which was stolen by Kevin. Unfortunately, Edd also forgot their sunscreen and it was blazing hot that day. Trivia *The prototype cover of the DVD implies that this was intended to include 14 episodes. It is unknown what episodes, or why the amount was shortened to six. **Given that the first season DVD was originally released as two volumes (first half of the season followed by the second half of the season), it could be that this DVD was originally planned as the first of several half-season compilations, but that the idea was scrapped. *In every episode included on the DVD, all of the kids appear. *This is the only DVD that has the Cartoon Network checkerboard logo on its cover. Because all of the other Ed, Edd n Eddy DVD releases occurred after this, the logo on their cover was the newer, off-balance squares logo. Trailer See also *Ed, Edd n Eddy Vol.2: Fools' Par-Ed-ise *Plank's Perspective *Club Ed: The Rules and Regulations *My Best Friend Plank *''Sir Ed-a-Lot'' *''Who, What, Where, Ed'' *''Avast Ye Eds'' *''Know it All Ed'' *''Mirror, Mirror, on the Ed'' *''Hot Buttered Ed'' Category:Media Category:Episodes Category:The Real World